The present invention relates to a fluid filter of the spin-on type, such as an engine lubricating oil, fuel, or coolant filter, which has a one-way check valve in the inlet thereinto and a spring-biased, normally-closed outlet valve which is automatically opened upon installation of the filter on an associated header assembly and automatically closed upon removal therefrom, thereby providing a filter which does not drain when removed for replacement. The filter is particularly suited for applications where a non-vertical mounting is required or where contaminated fluid within the filter must be contained for environmental protection.